User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 25
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 25 4th Era 110, 12th of Sun's Height, Summerset Isle "You're sure?" Curwe asked, incredulous. The well dressed Altmer man before her nodded once before replying. "Yes, ma'am. Eldacar was found in his bed a week ago. We have been going through his papers since then, looking for heirs. You are the only one named." Curwe steadied herself against the door jamb. She had known Eldacar for so many years, and now that he was gone... Of course, she knew that this news would come sometime, given that he was already old when she first knew him, but it was a surprise all the same. The other High Elf stared at her. "I'll understand if you need some time to pack a few things." Curwe snapped out of her reverie. "What?" A hint of distain sharpened his features. "You are the only heir. We don't have the authority to liquidate the belongings for you. His will made that very clear. You need to come with me, then you would be able to auction them yourself, like he intended." "Oh," she answered, wringing her hands. "Just...uh...give me some time to pack a few things, sir." The man bowed slightly. "I will wait by the carriage, ma'am." He turned and walked away as she shut the door behind him. She entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Balasian?" she whispered cautiously. There was a sound of snapping fingers, then he flashed into view, standing by the bed. "Cur--" he began, before being cut off by her fingers over his lips. She put a finger to her own mouth, showing him to be quiet. "He's out by the stream. Its where he parked the carriage. You still need to be quiet." she whispered. Balasian's cheeks paled before reddening in embarrasment. "Who was that?" he asked, remembering to whisper. Curwe fished out a knapsack from under the bed. Getting up from the floor, she fingered the fabric of the pack while she gazed up at him. "Eldacar's lawyer. He...Eldacar, I mean...he died a week ago." He wracked his brain for who this "Eldacar" was. Think...think...he'd heard the name before, long ago. The fractions of the second were going by too quick. Before long, the pause would have gone on too long, creating an akward situation that he wanted to avoid, if possible. Eldacar...wasn't he an alchemist? He mamaged to answer before the pause entered the critical stage. "The alchemist?" "Yes," she replied, unaware that he had not remembered him, being so wrapped up in her own thoughts. "He named me sole heir in his will." He let out his breath, attempting to disguise it as a normal exhale. However, his relief soon turned to confusion as he watched Curwe open the dresser and pick out dresses and some of her better skirt and shirt combinations. "What are you doing?" he asked, staring, puzzled at the clothes on the bed. She stopped and turned. "The lawyer doesn't have the authority to sell Eldacar's property. According to the will, only I can do that. I need to go to Firsthold myself." His mouth turned dry. "You're...leaving?" Curwe glanced up from her packing. "Only for a few days. I'll be back before Mundus." She jammed the rest of her clothes into the knapsack as well as her hairbrush. Tying the flap closed, she hoisted it over her shoulder. "Since I'm going to be bereft for a few days, could I at least have a hug before you leave?" Balasian asked plaintively. She smirked. "I can give you a little more than that." Stepping close, she cupped the back of his head, running her fingers through his soft white hair as she lowered his head to hers. Kissing her deeply, he wrapped his arms around her. As she parted from him, she rubbed her chin and lips. "I told you already; I'll only be gone for a few days, not a lifetime." He gazed at her lovingly as he tucked some of her hair behind her ears that had fallen when they passionately embraced. "It'll be a lifetime for me. I'll be so bored and lonely, I might grow a hermit beard." She rubbed her chin again. "You're on the way already." Taking her hand from hers, she rubbed his jaw. "You've got some stubble there." She brought her face close, so she whispered against his skin. "Beards could get in the way." Frowning slightly, he smiled quizically and asked what she meant by that. Curwe smiled seductively, and lightly smacked his rear and she headed for the bedroom door. Desire heated within him, and he had a hard time not reaching out to grab her. "Oh, gods...I'll remain clean shaven the rest of my life." As she stood in the doorway, she cupped her hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter. When she thought she had her giggles under control, she removed her hands and managed to ask, "Do you want to see me out?" "I wouldn't miss it." He waved his hands over himself, casting an invisibility spell. As they walked to the front door, Curwe whispered to him, "I can't wave to you, for obvious reasons." He began to nod, before remembering that she couldn't see that, so instead he whispered, "Of course." She smiled at him briefly before motioning him to stand by the window. As she opened and shut the door, she felt him watching her, and it was very hard not to wave and blow kisses as she boarded the carriage. She forced herself not to cry, as the urge suddenly came to her, and instead stared forward as the carriage left the beach. Category:Blog posts